Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electric power supply system, in particular a traction system, of a vehicle, in particular a track bound vehicle and/or a road automobile, with electric energy, wherein the system comprises a receiving device adapted to receive an alternating electromagnetic field and to produce an alternating electric current by electromagnetic induction (i.e. magnetic induction which is caused by an electromagnetic field and the induction produces electric energy), an inverter adapted to convert an alternating current into a direct current, an electric machine adapted to propel the vehicle, and an passive electric circuit arrangement adapted to connect the inverter, the electric machine, and the receiving device.
Furthermore, the invention relates to a vehicle comprising the arrangement. The invention also relates to a method of manufacturing the vehicle and to a method of operating the vehicle.
Description of Related Art
WO 2010/031595 A2 discloses an arrangement for providing a vehicle, in particular a track bound vehicle, with electric energy, wherein the arrangement comprises a receiving device adapted to receive an alternating electromagnetic field and to produce an alternating electric current by electromagnetic induction. The receiving device comprises a plurality of windings and/or coils of electrically conducting material, wherein each winding or coil is adapted to produce a separate phase of the alternating electric current.